Melt-spun alloys containing silicon, aluminum, and various transition metal elements have been proposed for use as electrodes for lithium-ion batteries. These alloys have an amorphous microstructure that can enhance cycle life and thus overall battery performance. However, as the silicon content increases, it becomes increasingly difficult to create a composition having an amorphous microstructure. One proposed solution to this problem requires using relatively high amounts (in terms of atomic percent) and/or numbers of transition metal elements in combination with silicon and aluminum. However, this proposed solution runs the risk of rendering the materials electrochemically inactive.